shivafandomcom-20200214-history
Crow
Crow who would father the Deathwalk Rayze and train the Deathwalk Cain, started life on Kazan the son of unknown warriors. At his birth his low Aura output marked him as a reject, and he was exiled from his planet soon after his birth. He ended up on a peaceful world called Wu at the edge of the Eastern Galaxy, and as his saran programming directed began to run amuck as soon as he awoke. For years the feral saran was the terror of the planet, and single handedly destroyed several of the nations of that world. It was at this time that the legendary battle sage Rahan happened upon the planet. Upon hearing of the demon child of Wu, Rahan decided to investigate. In a fight which laid waste to the capital city of the only remaining nation of Wu, Rahan defeated the boy. Impressed by his tenacity and refusal to give up, Rahan took the boy. He named him Crow because of his constant uttering of the word "Kuro" (which unbeknownst to Rahan was the saran child's real name). Rahan saw in the boy the perfect student for his fighting style, called Slayer Fist. Being a saran, Crow took to his master's instruction with vigorous enthusiasm. The two traveled the galaxy having many adventures and getting into countless fights, never tasting defeat. Eventually Rahan decided that he had taught Crow everything he knew and he encouraged his pupil to blaze his own path in life. Crow found his way back to the Eastern Galaxy, eventually coming upon a saran team who were sent to wipe out the planet on which he was staying. He single handedly defeated the group, who were awestruck that there was a saran of such power who had escaped notice. They brought him back to Kazan where he was brought before the Holy Ghost. Intrigued at the prospect of a reject who had managed to achieve such power on his own, the Ghost ordered him to demonstrate his technique against his Holy Warlords. Crow defeated Brevara and Robia, but found himself unable to defeat Dashora. The two fought to a draw, but Crow admitted that if the battle had gone on much longer he would have lost. Impressed by his display, the Ghost offered Crow a spot as one of his Holy Warlords, which Crow who had long desired to reconnect with his people readily accepted. For decades Crow operated as one of the Holy Ghost's generals, forging a close friendship with Dashora. He met one of the Ghost's daughters, Emi, and the two fell in love. At the time she was already promised to another warrior, but Crow defeated him, and won Emi's hand in the process. Emi gave Crow a son, Rayze, but died not long afterwards on a mission. Unlike other sarans who left their children to the army to rear, Crow decided to raise the child on his own. Over the years though, he became less and less comfortable obeying the orders of the Holy Ghost, coming to regard him as a tyrant. He was present when the son of Dashora and Robia was born. When Robia feared the designs the Holy Ghost had for her son she escaped with him to join with Arisada's rebellion. He was away on another mission when Dashora lead the mission to reclaim his mate and child, and was unable to help them when the Ghost betrayed them both, killing Robia, leaving Dashora for dead, and taking the child Cain. As his pedigree suggested, Cain was a genius who quickly outgrew everything his teachers had to show him, killing several of them in the process despite being less than 5 years old. Seeking to reign the boy in, the Ghost left him in the care of Crow. Initially Cain was as hostile to Crow and his son Rayze as he was everyone else, but when he found himself unable to defeat Rayze despite several attempts he decided he had things he could learn from them. Over time, he developed a close friendship with Rayze that remained even when Cain surpassed him. Crow taught martial arts, and the pace at which Cain learned stunned Crow. By the age of 10 Cain had mastered all that Crow had to teach him and developed new techniques of his own. All the while he had been training the duo, he had been laying the seeds for them to one day overthrow the Holy Ghost. Cain, who utterly despised his grandfather, was a willing student of these lessons. After mastering Rahan's Fist, Cain used the art to develop a new Hellfire technique, the Burning Strike which was a powerful blast he could fire from one hand without tiring himself. With his new sure kill technique, Cain attempted to assassinate the Holy Ghost. After defeating the Ghost's 50 bodyguards, Cain shot the Burning Strike at him but missed. When the Ghost realized that he would have been killed had the attack connected he maimed Cain by striking open his chest. Afterwards he hunted down Crow, whose training Cain had used to try to kill him. Amused that Cain made the attempt, Crow admitted that he'd decided that the sarans would be better off without the yolk of the Holy Order. He attempted to fight the Ghost but was completely outclassed. He attempted to use the technique Cain created, but found himself unable to control the Flame he had summoned and was destroyed by it. Realizing he could twist Crow's death to his advantage, the Ghost told Cain and Rayze that Crow had been assassinated by Arisada's rebels. Both were shocked, but Cain knew he was lying since Cain had watched the fight from the shadows. Regardless, he played along and let the rage of Crow's death inspire him to become one of the Holy Ghost's new Deathwalks, angels of death who would replace the Holy Warlords. At the age of 11 Cain was bonded with the shroud of one of the original Deathwalks and he gained the powers of Darkness. While the position of First was initially given to the Holy Order's senior warrior Brevara, Cain immediately defeated him to gain the position for himself. Rayze joined him several years later, earning a place among the Deathwalks for himself. Cain had decided not to tell Rayze the truth of his father's demise for fear he would try to take out the Ghost himself. Instead Cain had initiated his own plan to play along with the Ghost until such time as he had gained the power to kill him. Unfortunately for Cain's plans, Rayze discovered the truth anyway after being told by his former lover, Danya. When he confronted Cain with the evidence Cain admitted he knew and it was his fault Crow was dead. Feeling betrayed, Rayze decided to escape and defect to Arisada's side. He was hunted and killed by the Deathwalk Sihara while the Ghost, fearing that Rayze's death would push Cain over the edge, sent assassins to take care of him. Cain quickly killed these, and realized since the Ghost was tying up loose ends then Rayze was likely dead and he was no longer safe in the Holy Order. He left, and aided in the Royal Clan over throwing the Holy Order. In this way, Crow's plans bore fruit and the Holy Ghost was finally destroyed. 'Trivia' - Crow's full saran name is Kuro:1169-13. Kuro was a randomly generated name, with him being the 13 child born in Batch #1169 of his Nursery. - In his youth, Crow had a lover, a Purran called Nia. While he was Rahan's disciple, he did enjoy many periods when his master would be preoccupied with other tasks and he was on his own. During several of these adventures, he would ally with Nia, who at the time was an infamous thief. Because of his martial prowess, Nia viewed him as a useful ally and commonly used him. However, she discovered that despite her tendency to leave her marks to their fate she couldn't leave Crow alone and would always make sure he survived whatever scheme she had. On one occasion the job had gone bad and two of them were overwhelmed and seemed to be on Death's Door, but it was at that moment that Rahan came looking for his disciple and saved their lives. In his rage, the Battle Sage massacred the mafia lords for having dared threaten the life of his precious disciple. - Crow and Nia have a son, Stormo. When Cain becomes aware of him during his warrior's journey after the death of the Holy Ghost, he tells Stormo about his father. Cain is annoyed to discover that despite being half saran and possessing prodigious martial talent, Stormo isn't interested in fighting and only wishes to indulge his life as a scholar. - Unlike a large number of saran rejects, Crow managed to ignite and master the Hellfire on his own. It bears noting however, that Rahan was aware of saran nature and likely knew how to encourage Crow's use of his natural powers.